My Angel
by FreakDen
Summary: Sasuke meets a little angel when he was still young and flies back to America but promises to find her. Eight years later he's back to Konoha,Japan with his friends...will he be able to find his tenshi? sasusaku :previously known as tEnshI:
1. Intro

**a/n: this is my 1st fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is ****not mine ****but I hope gaara-kuN is hehe…**

**O**_k_i**e** _d_o**k**_i_e**!** _t_o **t**_h_e **s**_t_o**r**_y_**!**

**Edited: **06/04/11

* * *

"Hey little boy, are you alright?" a cute voice of a child asked him. He gently opened his eyes and saw green…two green circles.

_'Her eyes'_

He looked at her eyes…emerald clashed with onyx; he studied her face. Her face looks like an angel. She has a pale complexion, her skin as white as snow, the only colors that can be seen is the red tint on her cheeks, her jade eyes, those red pouty lips and her pink hair…pink?

He blinked many times and looked at her again. He couldn't believe it; the girl's hair was pink. He tilted his head in confusion, is this really true? That the cute little girl's hair is pink? How could this be? Did her parents dyed it for her?

To answer his questions he went closer to the girl's face, their noses touched and the girl blushed…he went closer and close and opened his mouth to ask when a small fist hit him in the ground and sent him five meters away from her.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!" she shouted but still her voice…so beautiful…so soft and so…_sweet._

"Is this how you act to a person that saved you? E-even though you just w-woke up b-but it isn't the point right? But still it's rude to do that but you just woke up…-sigh- I don't know what I'm talking about…"

He stood up and stared at her again, she has short pink hair that seemed wet and her pink dress was also dripping suddenly his head ached and it hurts really hurts

"Aaahhh!" He screamed in pain.

"H-hey! You alright there?"

"Hngh…"

"Let me see"

A warm hand gently touched his forehead and for some reasons his head doesn't ache anymore! No not anymore!

"Don't worry little soldier I'll take the pain away from you" She said very cutely and smiled. Soon enough he felt okay, he felt safe…

"What's your name mister soldier?" She asked…mister soldier? Is she playing with him or pretending to play with him?

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke and…why are you calling me a soldier?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that but I usually play with my nii-ya but he's not here and I call him mister soldier since he always protects me although I was the one who saved you from the river but I still want to call you mister soldier um no little soldier just like me I'm the little princess!" she excitedly said and laughed...she sounded more of an angel than a princess because he believes that an angel is prettier than a princess or that was what he thought…

"What about you? What's your name?" he asked, itching to know the angel's name…

"Um I'm-"

"Sasuke!" a very deep voice was heard. It was his brother! Did he come to get him?

"Look! Someone's looking for you now, go on! I should leave also or Tou-sama might be worried already! Bye! See you soon little soldier!" she waved

"B-bye…"

And the angel disappeared. The pretty angel did.

"There you are"

"Aniki"

"Let's go Sasuke; we'll be late with our flight-why are you wet?"

"I I-"

"Hm…let's go now. You need to change your clothes" he said and held him by his hand and walked he turned his head to see the angel once more but no she was already gone…and he promised to all that have witnessed their moment together, he promised to find her…her…the angel. And the cherry blossom trees will be its witnesses…


	2. Sasuke's back

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I'm just too random!

**Edited: **06/04/11

* * *

"Teme? Teme? Hey teme wake up!" A loud voice came from a blonde boy beside a raven-haired teen.

"Dobe…" he said finally waking up.

"We're here already! Look! Look! Japan! Ah…so nice to be home, right teme?"

"Yeah, nice" He said and looked out of the window; his friend just looked at him weirdly.

"Prepare your selves boys we'll be landing in the airport in a few minutes" a white-haired man said. He wore a mask that covered half of his face so that only his eyes are seen.

**Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Konoha Airport in a short time and please refrain from standing. Thank you**

"Hehe…" The sun-haired boy beside him grinned.

'_Moron'_he thought

The dark-haired boy closed hi eyes and thought for a while when his friend's loud voice was heard again.

"Japan! Japan! Konoha!"

SMACK!

"Owwie! Teme, what was that for?"

"For being loud you idiot"

**Welcome to Konoha, young masters. Please be careful on going down the plane**

The door of the plane slowly opened and four boys went outside inhaling the cherry blossoms' scent. They arrived at Konoha at a perfect timing…spring. The time where the cherry blossoms give its full bloom to be admired by everyone in the world. The boys stood there looking at the place, not moving. After 8 years they were finally able to return in Konoha,Japan.

"Nice to be home again, am I right Sasuke?" a voice was heard behind their backs, it was Kakashi, their coach, guardian, baby-sitter and almost everything.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"It is destiny that sent us here"

"No Neji our parents sent us here. Believe it!"

SMACK!

"Owwie!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke smirked

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TE-"

"Okayyy. Sop it. Get in the limo now"

"Don't wanna!" Naruto said and crossed his arms while pouting. They all sweat dropped.

"Hmmm I guess no ramen for a month, oh well…"

A strong wing passed by a smirking Kakashi to the door. That was fast!

"Get in boys"

They all nodded and entered the limo.

"OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE TEME! MY ROOM'S AWESOME!"

"Tsk moron"

"What was that?"

"Hn"

"My room is much **much** cooler than yours teme! Look at the design! So perfect! It fits my personality!" Naruto said with dreamy eyes.

"More like idiocy"

"Shut up human ice cube!"

"Sasuke's right baka"

"Heh sorry but I don't listen to human robots especially with long girly hair" Naruto gave a foxy grin

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that from a dead last"

"WHAT?"

Neji smirked.

"Naruto how can you call this room of shit cool?" Shikamaru asked

"Hey don't say that to my cool room! It's bad you know! And it fits my personality! I'm cool so my room is too!" he proudly said

"Yeah, remind me when I'm cool I'll have my wall painted with bright orange walls with ramen designs, have a ramen-bowl shaped alarm clock, dress my pillows, blankets and bed sheets with ramen printed designs and have my doorknob ramen-bowl shaped." Shikamaru sarcastically said. Sasuke smirked

"You should try that Shikamaru but I prefer your room to be cloudier…"

The three sweat dropped, how could Naruto be so plain dense?

"Naruto, why do you like ramen?" Neji asked

"I don't like it…" Naruto confidently answered back

"How come you're so obsessed with it?"

"…I _**love**_ ramen!" he blurted out

The two boys sweat dropped again.

"Now could you please got to your _uncool_ rooms and leave my dream room number two alone!"

"What's your dram room number one?" Shikamaru had to ask

"Hehe…my dream room number one should be shaped like a big ramen bowl with ramen windows and door. And the walls are also ramen and my desks and my chairs had to be shaped like ramen bowls and of course my bed _is_ a ramen bowl filled with ramen so that I can eat ramen even when I'm asleep and oh the shower should be ramen-flavored! Yum! Oh! Oh! And-"

…

"Where'd everyone go?"

Sasuke's POV

No way am I going to stay there and listen to ramen, one more word of it and I might get a mental breakdown! So I rushed into my room without Naruto noticing.

My room's just plain, the walls are dark blue with a big Uchiha crest painted on the wall, black curtains with small Uchiha fans at the ends. a blue bathroom door and my own game room, a large slim black plasma TV and a small desk in front of it after I observed my room I started unpacking my things.

I heard Kakashi calling us so I hurriedly finished unpacking and went downstairs where I see Shikamaru sleeping, Neji closing his eyes and Naruto…Naruto hanging upside down with a rope which Kakashi was currently tying on a small post-sigh-nothing new…the usual scene even when I was in America. I sat on the chair next to Kakashi.

"So I guess you all are wondering why I called you since its your bed time…right babies?"

"Kakashi stop teasing us" I said Kakashi can be _really_ annoying sometimes…

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm here to tell you that-"

"OLD MAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shikamaru wake up" Neji shook Shikamaru and he opened his eyes lazily.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"You are all going to Fire Elite, a prestigious high school for you. It is for kids who are intelligent and talented and since you guys excels in academic and sports, you were allowed to enter"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SCARECROW!"

"You enrolled us to some school without our parents knowing." I clearly stated. Going to school doesn't affect me except for the crazy fangirls, but do our parents know about this? "

Kakashi makes a move without our parents knowing or knowing his plans at the end and we get all the credit of being lectured…

"Actually they knew it already and they said yes because they knew the school already, they are very happy about my decision."

"For once…" I muttered

"PUT ME DOWN PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Your classes start the day after tomorrow. I guess you can tour Konoha tomorrow"

"I don't need it"

"Oh c'mon teme! Don't be a killjoy!" I looked at Naruto and then to Kakashi

"…fine"

"PUT ME DOWN FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"Go to your rooms now. You all need a rest"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"Aa" I said and went in side my room. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. My room was cold probably because of the air conditioner that I turned on awhile ago.

'_Tenshi…where are you?'_

*******sasu**saku_**rocks**__sasu__**saku**_rocks_sasu_saku**rocks**_sasu_saku_rocks__sasu__**saku**_rockssasu_saku__**rock**_*

"Uh…guys? Please put me down! Guys? Scarecrow-sensei? Teme? Lazy bastard? Robot commander? ANYONE?"

_**sasu**_saku**rocks**_sasu__**saku**_rocks_sasu_saku**rocks**_sasu__**saku**__**rocks**__sasu__**saku**_rocks_**sasu**__saku__**rocks**_

Normal pov

"Achoo! Achoo!-sniffsniff-" Naruto sneezed

"What the hell happened to you? You look like trash" Shikamaru asked

"Gee you noticed. Thanks to all of you I was left on the living room hanging upside-down in the cold night. Thoughtful, ne?" Naruto sarcastically said, "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Let's got to a hospital. I don't to hear any more of you're sneezing." Sasuke said and the four headed to the nearest hospital. Konoha General Hospital.

"Hehe. Who knew doctors were so kind?" Naruto said innocently." She even gave me a lollipop!" he said, showing his friends a big swirly orange lollipop." He said, "But I prefer this to be ramen-flavored!"

"Moron"

"Shut up emo bastard!"

"Dead last"

"Constipated retard!"

"Loser"

"Jerk!"

"You're worthless"

"…and you're priceless!"

Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"Hn, I'll go buy a drink." Sasuke said and left his friends and went to the nearest vending machine.

"We'll wait for you outside" Neji said and the three headed for the exit.

Sasuke passed by white halls and got loving stares from nurses and young doctors, an addition to his fan club. Great. Just great. He stopped and reached for a coin and realized he didn't have one. A beautiful woman wearing a nurse uniform handed him a coin. He snatched it and dropped it, a can of cold soda came out and he grabbed it. He muttered a "thanks" to the girl who blushed like crazy and left. He passed by a large room with three figures present.

Of course being the mighty Uchiha he wouldn't be interested but what caught him was that one of the girls' hair is _pink._ Soft_pink._Just like the angel…definitely like his angel's…and that's how Uchiha Sasuke became an eavesdropper.

"I have good news for your friend."

"Really? What is it auntie? What is it? What is it?"

The doctor smiled at how her niece being excited when she told her about the good news.

"In a few weeks the injury on her right arm will be fully healed. I'm sure you're very excited because you can join the competitions again right dear?" she said to the pale girl next to her niece.

"Yes. Yes I am. Thank you for taking care of me"

"Oh don't mind it and it will heal fast if you don't tire it out. Say are you still practicing?"

"…Yes but it's only to-"

"Don't worry you can practice alright but like I said don't tire it out if you want it to be quickly healed."

"Thank you doctor Ishida"

"You're welcome"

'_Tenshi…no she's not tenshi, maybe she dyed her hair pink. Yes definitely dyed it.'_ He thought.

What girl would dye her hair pink?

He took a last glance from the room and then left but one question remained in his head…is she tenshi?

"Hey teme what took ya so long? We were waiting like forever here!"

"Hn. None of your business"

"Hey teme I saw tenshi! She was-mmph!"

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and glared at Naruto who gulped.

"Let's talk _later_"

Naruto gave a nod and grinned under his hand. He licked Sasuke's hand.

"That's gross dobe."

Their two friends gave those stares and decided to ask about it later.

This is it. The moment of truth. The time where sparks fly and the clouds rains cats and dogs…the part where you get poop on your face-

"Spit it out Naruto" Neji said, tightening his grip on his neck.

"Fine! It's tenshi! The girl who saved teme in the river when he was eight!"

You're telling me that Sasuke got his ass saved by a girl whom he addresses as _tenshi_?"

"Yep!"

"…you're joking" he tightened his grip again.

"N-no! no! no!"

"Sasuke was the star swimmer in our school when we were 10 years old and now our team captain when we were in America and became one of the young best swimmers in the whole world. How the hell happened that he fell into the river and _drowned_?"

"Ooh! You spoke a lot of words! Best record!"

Naruto gave him a foxy grin and earned a smack from Shikamaru.

"Get on the conversation Naruto"

"Okay! Fine!" Naruto said he escaped from Neji's grip and did a thinking pose,"…I don't know…maybe because I skipped the details because I was sleepy that time and was dreaming my ramen I swam at a large pool of ramen! It was like heaven! The noodles were soo big man! If only it was real!"

"Na-ru-to!"

"Eh?" he looked at the two enraged boys behind him.

"Because I was not the best before" a cold voice was heard and the three looked at the stoic figure leaning on the large doorways of the living room.

"Why'd you have to say "because I was not the _best_ swimmer before"? you could have just said "because I didn't know how to swim before"! What a total show off!" Naruto said/shouted.

"Naruto I am the _best_ whether you like it or not, you were always the loser when it comes to the four of us"

"No Shikamaru is!"

"Shikamaru would have been faster than you are if he's always active!"

"Oh yeah? Let's go outside to show who the best in the two of us is!"

"You got yourself a deal loser!"

"Jerk!"

"ENOUGH!...-cough- so Sasuke you're telling me-us that you drowned because you didn't know how to swim and that's why the girl saved you?" The pale-eyed male questioned, fixing his gaze on his raven-haired, duck butt-shaped friend.

"I know how to swim Hyuuga. It's just that I'm not good at it before!"

"Really?" Naruto sarcastically said.

"You're going down! Dobe!"

"Hehe catch me if you can!" Naruto challenged and Sasuke got angrier that he chased Naruto all over the mansion. (**a/n: they run like the way tom and jerry runs where jerry is Naruto and Sasuke is tom (Tom & Jerry: you know the funny cartoon?) teehee)**

"-sigh- let's go Shikamaru we'll have a big day tomorrow"

"Ugh. So troublesome"


	3. Fire Elite!

**Sorry for the late update too lazy to write...teehee!!**

**and thanks for the reviews!**

_**Sarika-chan does not own Naruto but if I did there would be Uchiha babies running on every episode!!**_

* * *

A black limousine entered the gates of Fire Elite. All eyes were glued to the car, all girls had dreamy eyes and many boys were excited. As the driver opened the door, the whole place was silent.

* * *

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Naruto said and Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke went to look out of the window.

"Look at that…" Naruto said in awe pointing at the limo.

* * *

A pale girl came out and the whole crowed cheered.

"IT'S SARIKA!!"

The whole crowd made way for her like the Red sea made way for Moses. The girl has pink hair and is very beautiful. She was wearing a pearly white blazer over a white button-up shirt and a white plaid skirt, the school's symbol which is a small fire is printed at the left upper part of her blazer. She wore white doll shoes, which is counted as the official school shoes for RF girls,.

"Let me carry your bag, Sarika-sama"

She looked at the boy beside her and smiled then threw her expensive bag at him.

"Take care of it. I won't let you drop it and don't get it dirty"

The boy held her bag tightly like an obsessed fan of Gucci bags. "Y-yes Sarika-sama"

Sarika walked in to some girls and they all bowed at her greeting her a good morning. She smiled and a girl in a black uniform with orange hair handed her a laptop.

"Look Sarika-sama, you're still number one in 'who's hot who's not' survey around the school!"

"Wasn't I always?" She answered confidently.

She smirked and proceeded on her way to two girls wearing the same uniform as hers. One girl has purple hair and golden eyes and the other has uneven red hair and black eyes under her glasses. They kissed each other cheek to cheek and went inside the largest building in the school.

* * *

"Now that's royalty!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I believed she had done something for the institution for her to be treated like that" Neji said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Or she's filthy rich and rules the school" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto she's someone familiar, right?" Shikamaru asked Naruto while looking at a certain dark-haired male.

"Eh?...ah! Yes! She looks like tenshi-chan!"

"What do you think Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked the prodigy.

"Hn."

"She has pink hair…pale…beautiful and…princess-ish just like what you said Sasuke-teme!" Naruto glanced at his best friend looking excitedly, he too was excited to meet tenshi-chan.

"…"

"Hey where are you going?"

"Restroom." He said and left the room quietly.

The remaining boys stood there looking at the door confusingly then looked at each other then to Naruto…

"…what?"

"Never mind" Neji said and they went back to their places before.

The door opened to reveal a blond woman with hazel eyes and has huge boobs fit tightly on her uniform.

" Ah! Tsunade long time no see!"

"Kakashi!-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to enroll my babies"

"These three punks?"

"No actually they are four he just went out to…"

The door opened again and this time it revealed Sasuke.

"Teme the principal's here!"

"I know baka you don't have to shout"

"Ehehe" his friend smiled sheepishly.

"Well hello, Mr. Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Oh come on Sasuke be nice to the principal now. Don't be rude." Kakashi said, Sasuke just shrugged and sat down on the large couch in the room.

"I'm terribly sorry for Sasuke's attitude. he's really like that, must be used to the power."

"Power?"

"You know the Uchiha power: I can get every thing I want"

"Well too bad he won't be using that _power _over me, ne Uchiha-san?_"_ Tsunade smirked while sitting on her comfy chair, her hazel ey6es scanned the boys one by one.

"I'm Tsunade Senju. Nice meeting you all, now be nice gentlemen and introduce yourselves"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, ma'am"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"AND I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

Tsunade gave a small grin and looked at the boys.

"Here are your schedules and your uniforms will be given to you by Shizune." she pointed to a tall, pretty lady, "Give these boys their uniforms"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Right this way."

Shizune guided them outside the room after bowing to the headmistress.

"Please take good care of my pets"

"Your boys might change this school for the better. they might even come across my princess"

"That's what I wanted."

* * *

"Fire Elite is known for it's top-class students. Only the best of the best can enter in here. There are classes a student is identified: the yellow fire students, that is the lower class; the red fire students, the middle class; and the royal fire students. A student is also known by their uniforms, those of the lower and middle class students wear black uniforms while the royal fire students wear a white uniform. The uniforms have the school's symbol, a small fire on the left part of the blazers as I've told you before the color of the Fire in their uniform depends on their class and intelligence, and for the RF students the fire's color is sapphire. are there any questions?"

"Are the RF students different?"

"Well yes they are. Only the RF students can join international competitions and special programs and these students were made to take the school to greater heights and achieve the school's goal, these students are to make the school known and bring at the top of every other prestigious schools"

"What a goal, kind of impossible huh?" Naruto said

Shizune stopped and faced the boys with a serious look.

"Hey Shizune, you alright?" Naruto asked

"Nothing is impossible for Fire Elite for you RF students to believe. Always remember those words"

"Hai Shizune, don't worry about Naruto. We'll always remember that because we are part of the school now" Neji said

Shizune nodded and they entered a room with a _big _closet. She opened the closet and took out four white uniforms.

"Here are your uniforms. Go change in these first before I give you the tour around Ho(it's fire right?)" Shizune said and left the room.

"This place rocks!"

"Shut up"

"Changing's troublesome"

"Then get naked"

Smack!

"Ow!"

"No thank you"

"Hn."

The four boys went out of the room after they changed and went to Shizune who was with a girl. The girl was tall but not taller than them, she has dirty blond hair tied up into four ponytails and has teal eyes. she was also wearing the RF uniform.

"Oh good you're done. This is Temari,"Shizune said pointing to the blond girl, "Temari these are the new students, Hyuuga Neji-

"Hello"

-Nara Shikamaru-

"troublesome but hi"

twitch

"-Uzumaki Naruto-

"believe it!!"_'of course why wouldn't I believe him? it's his name_._ what a retard'_"-and Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn."

"Boys she will be your appointed guide since there is an emergency business I need to attend to. I got to go, see next time"

Shizune said and dashes somewhere leaving the four pretty boys in the hands of the blond girl known as Temari.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Temari said with a sweet smile... the Temari I know-"...let's go I don't want to waste my time" now that's her!

"This way is to the library and the business office and that way is to the computer laboratory and the gym......blah blah blah blah blah....(too lazy to write a thing hehe)" Temari continued on telling them which way is that and this. She glanced at the square digital clock on the wall.

"I think it's time for lunch already. come"

They all entered the elevator.

"Temari-san, your an RF student too right?"

"Yes I'm a sophomore just like you"

"Are we in the same class?" Naruto asked.

"Uh yeah maybe there are two classes for each year except for the senior class"

"Yehey!! we get to have Temari as our classmate!!"

"Don't be so sure Uzumaki-san"

"Call me Naruto! Believe it!"

sweatdrop"uh yeah I will"

"Do you know how many RF students are there in each year level?"

"Why would you like to know that Nara-san?"

"Nothing just asking, call me Shikamaru by the way"

"Well...there are no freshmen in the RF building...there are 30 sophomores and juniors and seven seniors. There are six boys and two girls-"

"I though you said there are _seven _but you mentioned _eight_."

"Huh oh must've slipped my mind but you can't really call her a senior since she's a sophomore to"

"She?"

"Yes, she's a girl. She's in the class with the seniors because she has to guard two seniors who are _misbehaved_"

"Misbehaved? Hmmm is she a prefect too?"

"Yeah. There are six of us actually three boys and three girls."

"But why her? I mean there are boys right? Can't they handle the misbehaved seniors?"

"Welll she's the only one who could stop them and deal with them" Temari grinned thinking about how her friend would innocently make them perform a hundred push-ups and sit-ups. "Here is the cafeteria I need to see my friend. I'll see you all later before lunch ends okay?"

"YES OF COURSE!!"

"Okay"

"Troublesome. Fine"

"Hn."

Temari smiled at them and proceeded to the prefects' room on the top floor. She reached the sixth floor and opened the only room on the left side of the building, she touched the knob and turned it. The door opened revealing a large white room, the room has a large royal blue couch and a circular table in front of it, a small expensive vase with a beautiful yellow rose was placed at the center. On the right side you could see a many small mirrors, just about fifty of them slightly attached to each other but with a two inch gap between the mirrors and another large mirror about the size of a window was attached to the wall in front of the couch.

And you might be wondering why the hell is the place almost surrounded with mirrors? and the answer is...there are monitors that showed the activities of students captured by security cameras _almost everywhere_ in the school.

Temari took a step in the room and looked at a petite girl staring outside the window, she sighed quietly and took a seat on the large couch. Slowly the girl got up from her seat and towards the blond. She walked gracefully like a princess, she stopped in front of her then smiled.

"Tema-chan you're back!" She pounced on the blond and hugged her tightly, chuckling she hugged her back. "Finally your back! You know it was really boring here and that's why I don't want to watch those stupid monitors! Did Tsunade-shishou knew that I only have _two _eyes that, sadly, can just concentrate on _one _thing?! I mean why did she even kept these mirrors!!"

"Sakura you know they are not mirrors and you don't need to look at the screens at the same time!"

"Demo Tsunade-shishou told me to look at it..."

"At a time..."

"...yeah" she sheepishly replied and rubbed the back of her head shyly. "So how was your tour with the new students?"

"It was...fine if you don't have a person that shouts randomly and blabbering about ramen _or _a gentleman who was _not_ gentle at all towards his friend _or_ a lazy bum that always mutters troublesome very minute _or_ a silent man who always calls his friend deadlast"

"Wow it must be fun!!"

"Yeah..._fun_"

"Tema-chan I'm hungry now!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go eat lunch now"

"Yipee! Let's go! Let's go!"

"But before that take off the wig Sakura"

"Mou it looks good on me!!"

"No it doesn't"

"...fine"

She reached out taking the blue wig off her and slowly revealed her pink tresses.

"Now that's beautiful!" She squealed and hugged her tightly. "I've always wanted to have a baby sister like you!!"

"Too bad I'm not yours and I'm not planning to leave my onee-chan!" Sakura stuck her tounge out playfully.

Temari smiled at her, she knew how Sakura loves her sister so much and she was willing to do _everything_ for her yet Temari had a _slight_ doubt at Sakura's _beloved_ sister...maybe _just maybe_ Sarika was using her well that's what she though, _maybe_.

* * *

"THIS IS THE CAFETERIA?! IT'S A FRIGGIN' RESTAURANT!!!" Naruto exclaimed while his two friends nodded the other grunted. They watched as waiters and waitresses served high-class food on expensive tables.

"Hn. Relax Naruto it's pretty much like _I've_ expected and you didn't. This school is high-class Naruto and so are you"

"Yeah but but not like this!"

"I agree with Uchiha, Naruto and besides we are RF students so I think we should be treated royally like the name of our class."

"Hmph. but some ramen here wouldn't hurt!" he happilly grinned.

Naruto looked around the crowd cheerfully but one thing caught his attention...there were two girls with pink hair hugging each other...then he said:

"Teme slap me I'm seeing two tenshis!" Naruto said dumbly and he felt a stinging pain on his cheeks...yep he isn't dreaming

...he's actually seeing two tenshis!

.Hell?!

"TEME LOOK THERE TWO TENSHIS!!!"

and he felt the same pain on his cheeks again

"What the-TEME HOW COULD YOU SLAP ME??!!!"

"Hn. you were seeing two tenshis that's why"

"BUT HELL IT'S TRUE!!"

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right. There are also two dobes"

"Really?! where?!"

sweatdrop

"YOU TRICKED ME TEME!!"

* * *

** hi it's me and pleae review!!**

**_Toodles!!_  
**


	4. Enter: Sarika Haruno

**Hey everyone! sorry I took a long time to update because I was lazy and I lost my gaara plushie and it took me a lot of time to find it!**

**I could have died you know! but yeah I found it! happy me!**

**I don't know what to say anymore...ummm I'll just go on with the disclaimer!**

**D**_i_s**c**_l_a**i**_m_e**r**: **_sarIka-chan_** _do_es **not own** _anything about Naruto!_

Enjoy the story!

* * *

A beautiful and sexy woman entered the grand classroom. She was wearing a the teacher's uniform which consists of a white top and a black skirt. She has soft, curly black hair and fire red eyes completing her gorgeous image. The students stared at her, admiring her. They watched her walk gracefully to her desk, they are so lucky to have her as their adviser.

"Stand up." a girl with brown hair and brown eyes said.

The whole class stood up and bowed their heads at the same time. "Everyone."

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu Kurenai-sensei!_" they chorused.

She gave a sweet smile at the whole class and stared at them softly. "Ohayoo."

"I believe all of you had a great weekend?"

"Yes of course, sensei!"

"Will some of you share how you spent your weekend? Anyone?"

A boy with messy brown hair raised his hand. "Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"Hehe. I spend my weekend with akamaru. We were jogging on te Gasibu square in Indonesia! It was one hell of a trip!"

Did I mention the students here are filthy rich? NO? well now you know.

"Kiba-kun thank you for sharing your weekend with us." The said boy blushed.

.:**Kiba Inuzuka**:.

He is a certified dog lover and always spends his time with his favorite k-nine, akamaru. He is a naughty boy who likes to play pranks a lot and has a group of amazing friends, he's also smart and a talented young man and has a secret crush on his teacher-Kurenai but only his friends knew about it . His family owns almost all the animal clinics all over the world. His family also hosts wonderful pet shows and all kinds of stuff.

"Now before we start our class, I would like to introduce four new students that will be joining our class starting this day. Boys please come in."

The door opened and entered four young boys they have never seen before. Almost all of the girls started to blush a playful red by just staring at their handsome faces, although they weren't in for a shock because the whole school are a bunch of good-looking guys and girls but the feeling was foreign somehow.

Naruto stood in front of the class grinning widely, so this is what it's like to be in a celebrity school. Yes, they studied in a private school in the states but this one's just different. It has a different atmosphere that is kind of cheerful and lively not like their previous school who are just a bunch of nerds and did he mention it was an all-boys school? It was boring! And now she's going to meet a lot of cute girls, cute Japanese girls! does he sound so perverted? ...

Shikamaru looked at the whole place. It was huge and had a cheery atmosphere and they seemed like they are welcome very much, seeing the blushes and hearts from the eyes of the girls in the room.

Neji didn't look a bit surprised by the hugeness of the room or by the new atmosphere. All he did was look at the crowd silently.

And Sasuke was very well Sasuke.

"I see all of you are both excited to meet them so please boys introduce yourselves"

"Can I go first?" Kurenai gave a nod.

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen! My dream is to become the next leader of our company, my best friend is Sasuke Uchiha-teme and I'm happy to be here!" He finished with a toothy smile. "Lazy ass your next!" he said as he pushed the boy in front of him.

"Yes! Yes! Stop pushing me already!"

"Hehe"

"-sigh-What a drag...My name's Shikamaru Nara. I like to watch clouds, sleep and play shogi. I don't really have a dream for myself and I'm happy to be here.." He boredly said and glanced at Neji.

"My name's Neji Hyuuga. I like to train everyday. I don't have a dream but a goal to defeat Uchiha Sasuke and I'm happy to be here" he said unemotionally.

"Che you wish Hyuuga"He looked at the crowd with a stoic look. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have likes and my dream is to find someone and I'm happy to be here." he muttered the last part.

"Okay. Now that you know the four of them, do you have any questions to ask?"

Half of the class raised their hands.

"Naruto-san why do you like ramen?"

"Because it's the most delicious food on the planet ever!"

"Shikamaru-san, how good are you in shogi? can you defeat Hidan-senpai?"

"...I guess so"

"Neji-san are you related with Hinata-san?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke-san, who is this person your trying to find?"

"Hn."

"Okay okay enough questions for today and since we don't have enough time for class you can just introduce yourselves later"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei"

"Now everyone we are going to study about..." and the class began. (I'm tired of the teaching part 'kay? I'll just skip! Yippee!)

* * *

"Shimatta! Deidara faster!"

"Matte Sasori-dana. My foot's stuck!"

"Just jump!"

"Wait! ugh!"

"Fuck this school for having a maze of walls!"

"Look Sasori-dana! There is a low part of the wall there!"

"Good job Deidara! let's go!"

.:**Sasori Akason**:.

Sasori has red hair and intimidating brown eyes. He's one of the handsome guys in the whole school and is a senior. He usually goes out with his best friend, Deidara and is naturally rare to see him without his friend, that was the cause of the rumor that the two were gay but quickly died down as soon as the whole school knew that Deidara currently has a girlfriend from another school. He always tries to escape the school to have fun but is always stopped . He is currently single and is the heir to the infamous Akason Industries.

.:**Deidara Hotsuki**:. (made that up! couldn't think of a good one)

He is a handsome blonde and is known because of his sided bangs that covers his other eye. He is also a senior like Sasori and loves to see cute girls and hot girls. He likes to hang-out with Saori and always calls him "Sasori-dana" and likes to create clay models and different kind of arts. He helps Sasori in trying to escape the school to have fun too. His parents are famous architects and he is the heir to the Hotsuki Architectures.

"Hey Deidara you're right. It is low in here. C'mon Deidara gimme a hand! we can climb this easily!"

Sasori reached out his hand not minding to look back because all of his thoughts were crowded on his freedom behind this walls on school hours. He remembered how boring their classes are, teaching them stuffs that he already knows. What are geniuses for? He's a freakin' genius y'know! All he cared about was the school activities and a certain someone.

A pale hand reached out to his hand and it was soft. very soft. Shivers went up his spine..._Since when did Deidara had soft hand?_

"D-Deidara, why is your hand so soft like a girl's?" He said never looking back.

"B-Because th-that's not my hand, Sasori-dana!"

_Eyes widen_

_Gulp_

_Shiver_

_Turn around_

_Shakes_

"Would you mind telling me where are you two going, Sasori-nii?"

"**-**gulp-we're not going anywhere Saki-chan"

"Is that so? but why are you two here? there's still class you know" the petite girl innocently asked.

"We..we we're planning to..." Deidara looked at Sasori hoping his brilliant mind can take them out of the girl's wrath.

"...clean the walls?"

"**WHAT?**" Deidara looked like he was going to die _soon_. Sasori wanted to slap his self for that excuse.

"Oh but if you clean the walls you should need some cleaning equipment right?"

"Hai. Can you get it for us Saki-chan?" _Say yes! say yes!_

_"_Um...okay!" Sasori hoped she would leave then they can escape! yes, that's a really good plan!

"Hey mister janitor! Can I have those cleaning materials? Thank you!" She snatched the scrub and bucket from the old man and turned around to give them to the poor guys.

Sasori sweatdropped. I think his escape plan didn't work it all...where the hell did the janitor come from?

A super shiny wall stood in front of the innocent pink-haired girl. "Saso-nii! Dei-nii! look, you two did a good job! It's sooo shiny! I got to tell Tsunade-shishou about this! She will be very happy when she heard this, you're finally liking the school! YIPPEE! see you guys later!"

And she left, leaving two half-naked males lad in pink aprons, lie on the ground...very tired. Oh why did she have to be innocent and...cute! The two both sighed. Kami-sama have mercy on us, with the thought Sasori closed his eyes and rseted in peace. RIP: Sasori Akason

_Knock knock_

"Come in"

"Good afternoon Tsunade-shishou!"

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Sasori and Deidara's in trouble again?"

"Iie! Actually, they volunteered to clean the walls at the back of the school!"

Tsunade arched a yellow brow. "And which wall is that exactly?"

"The lowest wall! You know, the only wall that isn't finished yet."

"..."

twitch.

"Shishou?"

"SAKURA NO BAKA! THEY WERE THINKING OF ESCAPING AGAIN! WHERE ARE THEY NOW?"

"Ehe..um...I think they're back to the Akatsuki room"

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples. "Go find them because they _tricked _you." She never really needed to say that because well it was...not needed but she knew the pink-haired girl would be really mad at it. Those boys needed a punishment and there's no better punishment than to have Sakura punishing them by herself. Ah, the joy of having Sakura around...not! Well kind of.

"N-nani? T-they tricked me?"

"Go now Sakura"

"H-hai...Tsunade-shishou!"

* * *

.:**After the whole day**:.

"THIS PLACE IS TOTALLLY COOL TEME! WITH LOTS OF HOT GIRLS! I'M STARTING TO _REALLY_ LIKE THIS PLACE! BELIEVE-UMPH!"

"Ow!"

"Are you alright miss-hey you're that tenshi look-a-like!" as he tried to help her get up. Sasuke just stared at the two.

"tenshi-what?" The girl with pink hair asked.

"look-alike!"

The beautiful girl furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at him, he has sun golden hair and cerulean blue eyes and was that...whiskers? Oh but who cares he looked hot! Oh my gosh! He's the new kid Naruto.

"Hey I saw you!, you're one of my classmates right?"

"Hn. I'm right here dobe."

"Oh _our _classmate right?"

"Yeah. My name's Sarika Haruno It's nice to meet you!"

"And I'm-"

"You don't need to introduce yourself. I alreday know the two of you."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah hehe sorry"

"It's alright Naruto-san"

"Please don't call me that stick with Naruto! Dattebayo!"

"Okay then Naruto. Hello Sasuke-san!" Her voiced turned to a cheerful school girl.

"Hn" _Are you tenshi?_

"I see you don't speak too much, well I gotta go! I need to see my friends! bye!" She smiled at Naruto and smiled flirtedly at Sasuke. _Seems you guys are easy to get...I have my new target-Sasuke-kun_

"Ja! Sarika-chan!"

Naruto waved goodbye while Sasuke stood there still looking at the retreating back of the pink-haired girl. Wondering...could she be tenshi? He'll need to find out soon. Maybe he's the tenshi he's been finding all the time. The purpose why he returned back to Japan.

"Tenshi..." he silently muttered but Naruto heard it and smiled at his long-life bestfriend.

"Come on teme! Neji and Shikamaru are waiting at the swimming club room!"

"Hn."

"What's taking them so long?" Shikamaru sighed and leaned on the wall in front of the club room.

"They'll be here soon."

Slam.

The two boys looked at the person who got outside the door.

"Temari-san?"

"You guys, what are you doing here?" The blonde girl as in surprise. She never thought she would see these boys again after their little tour.

"We're here to join the swimming club but Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to chcek on the team. It's a prefect's job! I'm also a member here."

"PONYTAILS-CHAN!"

The three turned around to see an orange blur...oh it was only Naruto and Sasuke. Temari twitched at the nickname.

"Hey ponytails-chan, what are you doing here?"

twitch."Ramen-boy don't call me that!"

Smack!

"ow!"

"You guys should sign up now. I'll be waiting here to guide you to the pool"

"Okay!"

Naruto and the gang finished signing up for the swimming club and Temari helped them to find the pool. "Ponytails-chan, are we there yet?'

"For the hundredth time, Naruto, not yet! we only walked 10 feet away from the club room!"

"AWWWW!"

"Just shut up, dobe"

"What did you call me?"

"dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Guys here we are" Temari excitedly said clapping her hands together. The four boys stood in front of a large blue door...

"Here we go..." Neji said and finally opened the huge door and out came a very large blue pool.

The room was like a water park, heck even larger than a water park, it's like a tropical paradise! There are palm trees everywhere and tropical flowers that are so beautiful! The only flowers that can never be seen in Japan and on the dry side of the place, lies a lot of round tables and seats with tropical drinks served. A large big hut was placed at the side where the drinks are served. The whole place was crowded with club members enjoying the wonderful accommodation and on the other side was the largest indoor swimming pool they had ever seen! and a lot of swimmers are practicing already hoping to enter in the line of the regulars...The Fiery Leaves.

Naruto stood there in total awe and said the only word he could speak for the moment. "Wow" and the three boys nodded silently understanding Naruto's word. He was right, the place was wow...

"Hey, you guys finish gaping like a fish? This is Aqua Sanctuary" Temari said and waved her hand in front of them. "Naruto close your mouth!"

They all looked at Temari..."Are you sure this is the swimming club? Or this is a Tropical Paradise lovers club?"

"Naruto, what the hell is a Tropical Paradise lovers club? and yes this _is_ the swimming club."

"Hn." Sasuke recovered and looked at the place quietly...(Same old Sasuke)

"Aah! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! You're both here!"

Naruto turned to look at the girlish squeal and faced a familiar pink-haired girl.

"ah! Sarika-chan!"

Naruto ran to the girl and gave her a big friendly hug all the other guys just stared.

"Mind introducing us to tour new friend, Naruto?"

"Hai! Robotto-sama!" Neji twitched at the new nickname. "Everyone this is Sarika-chan! Sarika-chan, everyone!"

The guys all sweatdropped at Naruto's introduction.

"Ore wa Hyuuga Neji"

"Ore wa Nara Shikamaru"

"Watashi wa Sarika Haruno, nice to meet you all!"

"...Sarika" The girl behind Sarika hissed.

"Oh my Temari...I didn't see you there" Sarika said in a mocking tone.

"Haruno you better watch out!"

"I'm not the only Haruno here, am I?" Sarika smirked. Temari just glared at the rosette, she was about to answer back when a loud voice of a woman was heard in the speaker.

"Everyone line-up and be ready to do warm-up exercises then we'll go to the real practice and afterward we'll have the contest for the new regulars and the captains of the boys' and girls' swimming team. NOW SCRAM!"

* * *

"Saki-chan, can we go now?"

Hmph...no way Dei-nii!"

The two boys who tricked pool ol' Sakura were in a squat position with heavy pile of books placed on their hands. They should have known not to trick her! It was all Sasori's fault! The red-haired boy and the blonde's knees were shaking and it was hell.!

"Saki-chan! We have practice at the Aqua Sanctuary! and the contest will start soon!" Deidara whined.

Sakura frozed as well as Sasori.

_You stupid blonde! why'd you have to say it! _Sasori looked at Sakura worriedly. For him, she was like a little sister he never had and her smile brought the light to his dark world...she changed him because of that smile but now it was gone all because of an 'accident' last year. He hated that person with a bloody passion but for now, he'll do everything to make her smile again.

"Sakura..."

"Y-You're right Deidara...I-you should go now. I'll be there watching you and cheering you on!" She smiled. Sasori let out a low growl.

There was something wrong and Deidara didn't like it at all...why did he have such a big mouth? She only said his name when she's angry or sad and Deidara wanted to die _now_.

"H-hai Saki-chan..." Deidara said, worried.

"C'mon guys! Let's go to Aqua Sanctuary!" She said with all the happiness and the two guys agreed silently and let their sister lead the way.

* * *

"Okay! On my mark!...GO!"

Four swimmers dived at the pool and the contest for line-up begins.

* * *

**Hey! That's all for now! and thank you for the reviews it really helped me _a lot_! so please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing...**

**I'll try to update sooner because school's starting in a week and I don't think I have enough time but I think i can sneak on the computer lab or something right? soo best of lucks and let those reviews keep coming!**

**It encourages me to write the story a lot!**

**So thank you! 'til next time!**

**_ Lotzoflove,_**

**_ sarIka-chan  
_**


	5. 16 stars

**_Hiya people!..._**

**_A person just told me something about the chapter 4..._**

**_Excuse me for the confusion I brought to you but it really was meant to be Sarika Haruno and not Sakura Haruno...there is clearly no mistake_**

**_that's all!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto! ^_^**

_Enjoy the story!_

**

* * *

**The four boys were amazed to see how fast the four swimmers were able to reach the other side by just small seconds, the whole place was like a breeding ground for professional swimmers, their pace is awesome! After a few seconds they finished and a purple-haired woman wrote the results, you can hear the wide taping of the pen in the record book.

This is an amazing place.

"Hey! If you wanna join the contest, you better hurry up and pass your IDs to that girl near the hut to let you enter." Temari said and pointed to a woman with short, black hair and brown eyes. Neji nodded and they proceeded to the girl's desk.

"Ponytails-chan, you're going to enter too?"

"Of course, I'm a member too aren't I?"

"But I thought you were a full-time prefect"

"You thought wrong, Ramen-boy"

"Konichiwa! My name is Amaya, please give me your IDs." They all handed their IDs together and she examined it.

"Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Naruto-kun. I see you are new here, please feel welcome and I hope you might make it in the top 20. Ganbatte!" she happily said and handed their IDs back. "Please help them too. Temari-chan!"

"Sure will."

"Hey, Temari-san."

"Hai?"

"What is the top 20 she's talking about?"

"There are a total number of 500 students who are joining the swimming club and the coach chooses 20 students each gender. That is what you call top 20, they stand out to the remaining 460 members."

"I see. That is how they choose the regulars, right?"

"Iie. There is a different method in choosing the regulars. You see, the regulars that were chosen are to present the school in competitions such as the nationals and International meets. So they have to choose 16 of them. I forgot to tell you that the top 20 consists of only sophomore and juniors because the seniors have a small number. Also, the captains of the girls' and boys' team are automatically in the 16 stars."

"Hey Temari-san, were you able to make it?"

"Of course. I'm going to make it again!"

"Again?"

"Hai!" Temari said excitedly.

"Hn. Let's go now."

"Wow you finally spoke!"

"Hn. dobe"

"Teme!"

The eight batch started and ended so soon. Luckily, The boys were on different batches so they don't have to fight with each other. Temari sat on the bench near the coach as Neji prepared himself for the match.

1...2...3...Prrrrrrt!

The whistle blew. Neji started to dive.

He began with an incredible pace that he was ahead of the other three in a matter of fewq seconds and won the match.

"NICE GOING ROBOTTO-SAMA!" Naruto cheered loudly while the Hyuuga twitched.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : -sarIka-chan**

"Okay everyone. Tryouts are finished. Let me call on the top 20 of the boys' team. When I call your name, go here in front to be recognized."

"Abumi Zaku"

"Aburame Shino"

"Asuza Taro"

"Hyuuga Neji" "You maid it! Robotto-sama!"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Kinata Dosu"

"Nara Shikamaru" "Go lazy ass!"

"Rock Lee"

"Uchiha Sasuke" "You bastard!"

"Uzumaki Naruto" "Hey Why am I last?" Naruto complained.

Everybody clapped. "I see we have newbies in the top 20. What a refreshing sight"

"Now for the girls..."

"Haruno Sarika"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Ichiraku Ayame"

"Sabaku Temari"

"Sazaki Shana"

"Suzuki Karin"

"Toudou Tenten"

"Tsuchi Kin"

"Watanabe Ami"

"Yume Tayuya"

"Congratulations for being in the top 20. The captain for the boys' team is... Asuza Taro"

"And for the girls' team is... Haruno Sarika" Many girls and boys ..

_

* * *

Tenshi, is that really you..._

"Hey Teme! We got in! IN! This call for a celebration! To Ichiraku's!" Naruto was about to rush when Shikamaru stopped him. "What the-Lazy ass?"

"We aren't finished yet."

"What do you mean?"

"In case you forgot...the choosing of the 16 stars has yet to happen."

"Oh! Right! I'll be one of those 16 stars!"

"You wish..." The group turned around to see a familiar face.

"Aa hello Temari-chan!"

"Kiba!"

"What did you say?" Naruto shouted.

"I said you won't be able to make it because I'm going to take your place first!"

"Oh yeah! Let's see what you can do! Let's go get it on now!"

"You bet I will!" Kiba and Naruto glared at each other.

Smack!

Smack!

"Will you two bakas stop! There are 16 seats! You don't have to fight over one seat!" Temari spoke and looked at the two and saw Kiba's sad face.

"Yeah...but there would probably be seniors who'll take those seats and there are 2 seats reserved for the teams' captains. I always wanted to be one of the regulars not just a sub."

"Kiba..."

"And I'm not going to lose to a newbie!"

"What did you say?"

"And this is the only way to impress, Ho-hime!"

"Ho-hime? Who is that?"

"She's the princess of the school! The school idol!"

"She's really awesome! She can join any sport she wants and is very smart! She's rank 1 in the national test and is one of the most intelligent students in the whole world!" Kiba dreamily sighed.

"Wow! Is she beautiful?" Naruto asked, he was excited to meet this princess.

"I don't know." Kiba happily replied and got a curios stare not only from Naruto but the rest of his friends.

"No one knows who Ho-hime really looks like. Her identity is sealed and only important persons know her and keeps her secret so everyone really wants to see her face."

"You haven't met her in person?" Kiba shook his head while Temari nodded.

"I have met her when I was a freshman here. We freshmen aren't allowed to join any clubs until sophomore year because freshman year is like a stage if you belong to the RF class of the regular class. I met Ho-hime when we were allowed to watch a swimming competition but sadly we cannot see her face. During the competition, if the match hasn't started yet she doesn't comes out but when it begins, her face was bowed down and dived, there were no close-ups to see her face on the screen but just to see how she moves and all those tricks she uses. Ho-hime is a mystery."

* * *

"Here we are! We arrived on time!" Sakura said and looked at the whole area.

"Sasori! Deidara! You two are late again! Go on! The line-up is about to start! You two should warm-up!" Amaya pushed the two teens away from their female friend. "You can talk to them later, Sarika-chan!" Amaya smiled and left with the two.

"Wait! Saki-chan-!"

"...yeah"

_Sarika-chan...is it even me?_

"I'll go cheer you on!" She smiled one last time and left to sit on one of the tables.

She watched on the side as she saw the members swimming with all their hearts in the pool. She saw their excitement the minute they dive into the blue waters. She saw how great they were swimming like that as if their whole world depended on it. She saw the smiles that came out of their lips even if they lose the competiton. She could see their love for the sport...The swimming club is truly a wonderful club.

Sakura watched as Sasori positioned himself in the end of the pool. "Ganbatte! Sasori-chan!" Her voice lost in the other cheers of highschool girls but she knows, she knows he can hear it.

"You did good Saso-chan!"

"Hey what about me? I made it too!"

"Of course. Congratulations Dei-chan!"

_"Members of the club. The choosing of the 16 stars may I request all the participants to please come inside the pool so we will start calling the names of the chosen 16."_

"You better go now, Saso-chan, Dei-chan!"

"Ah right..."

"Come on Sasori-dana!"

The 40 chosen students and the seniors all lined up inside the large pool, the water reached only to their waist-levels.

"Alright! I will call on the names and you must step forward to be recognized." Anko loudly said and they all nodded.

"Sophomores(girls): Haruno Sarika"

"Sabaku Temari"

"Toudou Tenten"

"boys: Hyuuga Neji"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"and Inuzuka Kiba" _I made it! I finally made it!_

"Juniors: Asuza Taro"

"Haku"

"Ichiraku Ayame"

"Seniors: Akason Sasori"

"Hotsuki Deidara"

"Pein"

"Tobi"

"and the sub is Tsuchi Kin, sorry lass you're only a magic sub. Try again next year."

"Okay! Meet this year's regulars!"

"I'm always in! Oh yeah! I'm the best!"

"You're an idiot Deidara"

"This calls for a celebration! Yippee! Let's go at your house, Saso-chan!" Sakura cheered.

"I'll go take a shower, wait for us here Saki-chan."

"Hai." She cutely grinned watching them leave. As soon as they were gone she glanced at the blue waters...the cool feeling in your skin. She missed it so much.

Thud!

"Ow! Ah Sarika-sama! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to, I wasn't watching here I'm going! C-congratulations for entering the 16 stars, you really are amazing! I'm-I'm talking to much aren't I? Ehehe I should go now! See ya Sarika-sama!" The lilac-haired girl said and waved goodbye exiting the Aqua Sanctuary.

_Sarika-sama... _Sakura went closer to the pool and sat down beside it, letting her slender fingers touch the cold water. Everyone was out of the Sanctuary and only a few people were left mostly the attendants cleaning the area.

"H-hi S-Sakura-chan" Sakura looked up and saw a beautiful girl with pale lavender eyes. "Hinata-chan!"

"Congratulations for making the top 20!" Sakura said, not moving in her place as the girl Hinata sat beside her.

"B-but i-it was a sh-shame I didn't m-make it in t-the 16 s-stars."

"I'm sure you'll make it next year."

"I-I g-guess so."

Sakura touched the now calm water and a small ripple was visible. Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"It m-must b-be really h-hard to s-suddenly st-stop right?"

"Yeah"

"H-how was your t-test?"

"I'm going to be good in a few weeks. I just need to do everything slowly. Oh Hinata-chan, I'm so excited to swim again."

"M-me too S-Sakura-chan...I'm e-excited to s-see y-you swim."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Sakura gave her a friendly hug and a warm smile. "I-I sh-should go n-now, s-see you t-tomorrow Sakura-ch-chan"

"Okay!" Hinata stood up and began to leave after giving Sakura a big hug.

_Sakura-chan...somehow it feels foreign_

Sasori and Deidara walked out of the shower room to see their little princess sitting near the pool_. _They looked at each other and to their little sister, right at this time they don't know what to do.

"Hey Saki-chan..."

"Ou're finished already, Saso-chan?"

"Yes."

"Wanna go for a little swim Saki-chan?" Deidara invited.

"Maybe in a few weeks..." Sakura ttempted to smlie and rejected his invitation even though deep _deep_ down she really wanted to.

"But Saki-chan! It's been almost a year since you-"

"Deidara..." Sasori spoke in a serious tone.

"G-Gomenne, Saki-chan."

"It's alright Dei-chan!"She beamed. "Let's go now to Saso-chan's house! Last one to get out of the Sanctuary smells!" Sakura dash to the exit.

The two look again a each other. "Hey! I'm first! You better run here now or one of you smells!"

_I can't stand to see her...just like that_

"Race you now Deidara!"

"Yes Sasori-dana!"

* * *

_**Hey guys! So did you like it?**_

_**Did you?**_

_**I'm not yet very good in writing stories but I hope this will be good and I'll wait for more reviews!**_

_**Smile always!**_

_**lotzoflove**_

_**sarIka-chan ^_^  
**_


	6. Rose Garden

**_Hello everyone! I'm back, finally and I'm back here with a new chapter!_**

**_Actually, I planned of doing this when summer stars and here it is now, sorry it took son long to update..._**

**_Enjoy this new chapter~!_**

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this everytime? I don't own Naruto! Nope, never thought of having it!

* * *

The huge room was filled with the scent of expensive perfumes. The royal blue walls surrounded the noblemen that gathered around for the party. Heels silently tapped on the ruby red carpets as the women elegantly paced around the area talking with their class. Wines of an expensive brand were served by the attendants and a hired band was playing classical music that pleased the civilized people.

On one of the corners, a beautiful rosette leaned against the walls. She wore a green tube top dress that reached down just above her knees with a bow tied on the front part of her waist. Her silky, pink hair was pulled up to the back of her head with the ends of her locks curled. No make-up was visible on her face except for her lipstick and eye shadow. A silver necklace with a cherry blossom petal pendant was hanging leisurely on her neck.

The rosette looked around the room with a bored look. This party was not fun at all and her brother was busy entertaining the guests to play with her. She was alone in a boring party.

_A flash of red caught the eyes of the pinkette that was in the middle of the crowd. Her face immediately lightened up as she saw her brother's figure walking towards her, smiling on his way. The girl quickly walked towards her brother when she was blocked by a group of women trapping her brother in the middle._

"_Is he the Akason heir?"_

"_He's so handsome! What a fine young man."_

"_I'm honored to see the only son of the Akason Family in front of me!"_

_The lovely maiden watched her brother slowly surrounded by female aristocrats and when she looked at the hazel eyes directed in front of her in an apologetic look, she knew he cannot entertain her for the night so she turned around and walked towards a corner and stared at the wealthy people talking with each other._

She needs to escape in this party and ran outside of the room ignoring the many approach of nobles to her.

A tall, well-built guy was guarding the large white oak door, she knew it was one of the many guards her father assigned to guard the mansion and also guard _her._ The rosette was aware that she was not allowed to come out of the building unprotected especially when there's a luxurious party full of affluent but covetous individuals. The maiden and her parents had a fair share of its consequences that ended in a dangerous and traumatic encounter. But still, it was a long time and even it got her traumatized she soon recovered and longed to see the world her sister had freely enjoyed.

She took light steps so the personnel would not be aware of her actions and hid behind the massive pale walls, her jade eyes observing the security, waiting for a small movement that will enable her to sneak outside the doors and into the open-air.

Finally, one of the guests had told the guard that she had seen an unfamiliar figure at the back of the large window where she stood a while ago. The sentry nodded briefly and immediately opened the door to go to the place the lady had told him. She smiled because it was her chance to slip out of the barrier that was preventing her way to freedom. Cautiously, she walked towards the open door and slowly peeked into the wide green lawn. It was free of security and so she happily stepped out into the outside, glancing from side to side, she doesn't know where to start her little stroll. She made up her mind and went to the right of the manse where the wind was blowing smoothly.

* * *

An annoyed look was plastered on a young man's face, he ran his hands into his raven locks. His shiny black orbs had a tint of boredom and his mouth in a thin line.

He could not stand in that perfume-infused room anymore and also the pretentious aura in the air was thick, he just couldn't breathe.

He didn't even want to attend this dull party, it was only because Kakashi had blackmailed him with the picture of him and Naruto kissing but really it was all an accident. The idiot just got to him a little bit close and a small kid unintentionally bumped into the dobe and they kissed _eew_-no their lips touched, it was a horrible touch. The pervert being there present and in pure coincidence intended to take a picture of him at that time but instead got a blackmailing device to use on him.

He looked up at the sky, with his head slightly bending towards the picture he was seeing and his right knee propped up while his free leg rested lazily on the green grass. He didn't mind that his dark blue tux was going to be wrinkled or the fact that the dobe and Kakashi are running around the whole place searching for him. As long as he was already recognized in the party by his father's associates and greeted the host, he is now free to escape from the peers.

There was something that made his mind unsettling. He had forgotten a very important thing that he had brought in the party…_Sarika_, his **date**. He was so accustomed of going to a party without company except for his friends that he even forgot his partner. His companion was too occupied with talking to her father's guests that he'd bet that she didn't notice him left.

It should be alright for him, leaving his date and all but he was not only Sasuke, he was Sasuke _Uchiha_ and also his partner was the daughter of the host, she might tell her father about him ditching her in _their _party. The _Harunos_ were after all a powerful company; their supremacy is twice as influential as the _Uchiha Corps. _ His actions would make a bad impression to the director.

He remorsefully took his stand. The wind was so good and the place was serene, this was a rare sight for him and it'll be all gone. He decided to go back and find his date, hoping that his partner hadn't notice his quick disappearance.

* * *

The yellow flash marched around the room, looking for his missing best friend. It got him ticked that his friend had gotten the nerve to leave his date in a party. He remembered how the poor girl looked flustered pacing around the large room finding her absent companion. He knew that his stupid friend was nowhere to be found in the building. He should be somewhere around near it, trying to escape from the many elites that gathered around the place. He can also imagine the possibility of his friend forgetting that he had taken a date to the party.

He was so lost in the thoughts of his friend getting in trouble that he didn't notice there was a short woman in front of him. The glass of cherry red wine that was in his hand a few seconds ago had painted his white tux a pale pink color; he now looked like a vampire that had gotten his weekly supply of blood.

"I'm s-sorry, mister. I didn't m-mean t-to." A diffident voice brought him back to earth. He now realized that his white overcoat had been stained by his drink. He looked down at the owner of the soft voice.

She was a stunning fairy in his eyes. Her blue-black hair that matched her pale lavender eyes looked great on her. She was his definition of a goddess.

The timid girl wore a strapless purple knee-length dress that accentuated her every curves and her hair was tied in a tight flower-shaped bun with two long strips of silky hair dangling on each side of her head.

"I-I could pay for m-my mess. I'm r-really sorry."

Her soft, angelic voice rang in his ears; he looked at the girl a second time and realized who he was gazing at.

She was Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga Airlines. She was also Neji's cousin and his life-long crush. He often stares at her face in the magazines for a long time and daydreamt of him and her kissing under the moonlight with a hot bowl of ramen to share together.

She was not only the successor of a powerful airline but also their company's image model. Her saintly face was a magnet to all the passengers and tourist. Her face was always shown in many big posters and magazines.

"No!" the blonde-haired boy shouted hastily.

The small girl flinched at his tone. She had immediately thought that he was angry at her for staining his attire. The male teen noticed her flinching and her scared face.

"I mean you don't have to pay for my out-of-mindedness. I was spacing out you see!" He gave a handsome grin to the girl in front of him. He felt her relax and started to open her mouth.

"Oh but it was still my mistake for not paying attention to where I was going. I must insist I can buy you a new suit if you want."

"No, it is not needed really! I don't want to trouble a pretty lady like you."

"If you say so but is there a way I can pay for my clumsiness?"

"Hmm I'll think about it." He said thoughtfully but gave a warm smile to the fairy.

"Oh my…I'm sorry for my rudeness. I have not introduced myself to you. I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"I know. My name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm sorry for asking but are you a friend of my cousin, Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yes I am. Don't you remember this cute face?"

"I do." The girl smiled. "Naruto-kun, it really is you. It's been along time."

"Yeah, eight years is a lot of time." He grinned. "We might need some catching up to do."

Hinata blushed to a soft pink as she looked at the boy she had wanted to see in over eight years. She had wanted to tell him her unspoken confession when he was about to leave but it remained unspoken after all this time.

"I'm sorry Hinata I'd love to chat but I have to find a certain somebody before I get killed so if you'll excuse me."

"O-oh sure. I was actually going to my father's table anyway."

"I'm really sorry Hinata-chan. The teme sure is a headache especially at the parties."

The girl smiled yet it was a small one but it was still visible for her friend. Naruto kissed the girl's hand which earned him a crimson blush and made his way into the crowd. The young heiress watched him leave but she saw his head turn back to see her and audibly said "About the payment for my tux. You can pay me by seeing you again, would coffee in Starbucks be fine?"

The girl looked around her as if getting all embarrassed but mouthed to the blonde a 'That's great' and she saw him turn his lips upward, giving her his infamous handsome smile and slowly vanished into the group of people.

* * *

She took light steps while walking the small path, the moon was brightly shining and it poured its light on her figure giving her a glowing form. Her peachy skin shone under the moonlight and her silky, pink hair turned silkier.

The cool breeze pierced her soft skin and she began to cover herself with her hands hoping that the action could warm her cold body. She wanted to go back to the party and go to her hotel room to warm her frame and snuggle under the comfy sheets but she found herself unable to find her way back.

She didn't even know where she was now either. She saw right in front of her, thousand beautiful roses like the ones in the fairytales her mother used to read to her. They were of different colors: crimson red, candy pink, vanilla white, majestic lilac and energetic orange. They were all shining under the moonlight just like her. She was so mesmerized at the beautiful garden that she forgot her plan to go back and soon her feet was near to collapsing, so she tried to find a place where she could rest her small legs and appreciate the beauty of the wonderland at the same time. To her luck, a wooden bench was to her right, inviting her to come and take a seat which she happily accepted.

"This place is so amazing! It's so wonderful…" she whispered to herself, watching the view that was displayed before her.

* * *

A certain Uchiha marched his way back to the party. He passed a magical rose garden that was the famous spot in the place. He decided to ignore the beautiful treasures that were laid before him and made his way passing the garden but his eyes caught a pink blur that caught him off guard.

'_Sarika? What's she doing here? She must be looking for me.'_

Sasuke walked towards where the girl was sitting leisurely. He was unsure on what he'll say when she'll ask about ditching her.

He saw her hair gently swaying with the wind and her eyes threatening to close. The moonlight illuminated her fair skin; her long dark lashes encasing her eyes were brought out by her peachy moon-glowed skin. Her pink full lips were slightly parted and her cheeks were tinted with pink. All-in-all she looked perfect and captivating. He didn't even think Sarika was this beautiful, it's like she's a totally different person. But that didn't mean Sarika was ugly, no. He thought of her as attractive, very attractive and _flirty_. He found her like that but this Sarika was amazingly gorgeous. He'd even give her the title of "The World's Most Beautiful Woman in the World". He caught himself being enchanted in her royal beauty.

He started to approach her and well, maybe say sorry for ditching her in the party but his movements were halted when he saw an auburn-haired man walking towards his date while taking off his jacket and covering the girl's bare shoulders. He saw the girl turn her head around and cheerfully jumped on the male's arms, burying her head into the junction of his shoulder and neck. The Uchiha's eyes widened with shock and confusion about his new discovery, slowly he turned his heel towards the direction of the building where the dreadful party was.

* * *

A blanket of warmth covered her shivering form; the black coat shielded her skin form the harsh cold wind. She turned her head to see the same redhead she had wanted to see tonight. She quickly stood up and hugged him, hiding her face in the middle of his neck inhaling his masculine scent.

"Sakura-hime, it's not advisable for you to come out of the party unguarded you know. It's very dangerous, princess."

Sakura smiled on his neck, she figured that calling her as princess would ease her and forget her anger about earlier; she mumbled her words on his suit.

"Pardon?"

The rosette raised her head to look at him in the eye. "I said I was thrilled to stroll outside." She finished with a small yawn.

"Are you sleepy, princess?"

"Hmmm…yeah."

Sasori smiled and carried her on his arms towards the huge building and into a hotel room where she could take her princess nap. He was happy he had found her in a safe place and away from harm. He slightly chuckled to himself when he remembered how her father had panicked when he discovered about her daughter going outside without any permission and security. He was hilarious to look at the way he paced around the floor while trying to smile to the arriving guests.

He was also worried about her and when he heard the Haruno king wanted to call a battalion of guards to find her, he stopped him and told him that he'd find her. After all, she wouldn't want a group of men in black attacking her especially in that face she was making when he found her. She'd go ninja or freak out.

* * *

The elder Haruno stood on the floor pacing for a long time after Sasori's quest to find his little angel in the gigantic estate. The two Haruno women just looked at him and asking themselves, when is he going to stop the pacing?

"Dad, stop pacing around the room like a mad man. She'll be fine you know."

"Our daughter is right Seiichi; let's just wait for Sasori to come back with her. After all, Sasori-kun feels the same as you even though he's more calm and collected than you are. Why can't you be more like Sasori-kun, Honey?"

"Hana" he sighed, "You know you shouldn't be thinking like that in this kind of situation."

"Think of it, while we're sitting here in the room, our daughter could be gagged and tied up and think how much would be the ransom for her! Right at this minute I'd bet they're already trying to contact us and-" The man felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he paled. Hana and Sarika could have sworn they saw Seiichi's soul come out of his body.

"Seiichi!"

"Dad hang on!"

The two females quickly rushed to the man's side and started to call his name. Hana felt her husband's phone in his pocket and she decided to take it but a large hand stopped her. She looked down to see the owner of the hand nervously sweating and shaking while trying to grasp his words.

"H-Hana it-its them! Its th-them!" after the soft whisper, her husband passed out.

The Haruno matriarch removed the lifeless hand away from her wrist and answered the phone. She was hesitating to answer it because there is or might be a possibility of what her husband had thought.

"H-Hello?"

"Hana-sama? Is Seiichi-sama there?"

"Sasori-kun! Uh yeah…but he's not available in the moment. Did you find our _ange de sourires_?" A tint of worry was present in her voice, she was afraid to receive a negative answer from one of her and her husband's trusted man.

"Yes I found her already and we're in her suite because she fell asleep on the way back to the party."

A content sigh left the Haruno mother now that she knows her daughter is safe and is now in this building.

"So did he find her mom?"

"Yes Sarika. Now I'm going to see _notre ange_, will you stay here to wait for your father to wake up?"

"Sure." Sarika gave a small smile at the older lady and the woman gave her a kiss on her forehead. "But if dad wakes up, can I go and finally find my date?"

"Sure baby."

Hana Haruno left the room after closing the door leaving her husband and daughter in the silent room.

"It was always about her and I thought I'd be under the same spotlight if I entertained my father's guest and give them a good impression about me. She's so an attention-craver."

The elder Haruno sibling murmured while watching the stars on the sky.

'_Always about her…always her'_

* * *

"Teme! There you are! I thought you wouldn't remember to come back!"

"Shut up dobe. You're startling the other guests because of your loudmouth…by the way, have you seen Sarika anywhere?"

"Well I saw her looking for your stupid ass but I don't know what happened to her since I met Hinata and we talked and we could have talked longer if I weren't told by Kakashi to find your sorry butt."

"Too bad but I don't care idiot. I'm going to my hotel room to get something. Don't pig out on the buffet later."

"I'll come with you and you're not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want in a buffet, you know!"

The young Uchiha smirked at his best friend's answer. He was expecting an answer like that from a person like Naruto, always pigging out on a feast.

He decided to go back to his room and rest in there for a while and Naruto knew he was going to do that. There was no point in finding your date that was nowhere in the ballroom.

They marched towards the two-door elevator and went up to the seventh floor where they met Kakashi running towards their direction.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hey! Hey! So did you like it?**

**Well I was hoping you would and how was my story? I mean I worked hard to improve my writing skills for you all and I hope it did somehow improve... **

**My school life had been hectic and I was practically going insane so this was my means of escape and keeping myself sane! Haha**

**Enjoy your summer everyone and please don't forget to leave a review!**

**!SMILE EVERYONE!**

I'm thinking maybe I should edit the chapters before this 'coz there are a lot of mistakes, don't you think?


End file.
